


Gatito

by Crispeta21



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad and Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispeta21/pseuds/Crispeta21
Summary: Thor es un hombre que lo a perdido todo,sumido en una depresión decide poner fin a todo. lo que el no sabia es,que un pequeño felino cambiaría toda su vida.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno,esta es una pequeña historia nueva. Sera cortita pero espero que guste ^^   
Tal vez las cosas les parezcan que van muy apresuradas,pero al ser breve la historia intento avanzarla rápido.. sorry!

Thor estaba perdido, asustado entre tanta soledad. Ya no tenia nada, lo perdió todo. Perdió a su familia, perdió la empresa que tanto le costo levantar y su mujer, Jane, lo abandono por su mejor amigo. Thor estaba devastado, deprimido, muerto en vida.  
No tenia nada, no existían mas familiares ni amigos a los que Thor pudiera llamar, nadie en quien apoyarse, nadie que le ayudase a salir de ese pozo lleno de oscuridad que, cada día, lo ahogaba más. Estaba harto de la vida, del sufrimiento, de la soledad. Estaba decidido, pondría fin a todo. Acabaría con su vida en ese mismo instante.  
Thor espero a la noche para salir, no quería toparse con su casero y que le exigiera el alquiler que debía. Después de asegurarse que no estaba, salió decidido a comprar lo único que necesitaba para acabar con su vida, una buena cuchilla.  
Mientras bajaba, divisó unas cajas en el descansillo del portal, posiblemente un nuevo vecino estaría instalándose, no le dio mayor importancia hasta que se topó con unos perfectos ojos verdes. Sin duda, esos ojos felinos lo seguían haya donde se moviera. El gatito estaba sentado tranquilamente encima de una de las cajas, sin pensarlo mucho, era evidente que ese pequeño animalillo era de su nuevo vecino. No le dio mas importancia y se dirigió a la calle, tenia que comprar todo para por fin, encontrar la paz.  
Ya tenía todo preparado, Thor no tuvo que escribir ninguna carta, nadie lo hecharía en falta. Levanto la persiana del balcón de su habitación, ya que iba a hacerlo, que menos que morir viendo la hermosa luna que brillaba esa noche. Tan pálida y fría, rodeada de su manto de estrellas, sin duda una vista perfecta para un final tan trágico. La admiró durante unos minutos más hasta que, decidido, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, levanto la cuchilla para llevarla hasta su muñeca y así cortar la carne y venas. Sabía como debía hacerlo para morir en segundos y no agonizar por horas mientras se desangra. Cuando apenas estaba haciendo un pequeño corte superficial, pero sangrante, oyó un pequeño maullido. Levantando la vista mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos y lo diviso. Diviso a ese pequeño gatito negro caminando hacia el, sentándose en su regazo mientras se restregaba y ronroneaba. Estaba atónito. ¿De dónde salió el gato? ¿cómo pudo entrar a su casa? De repente cayo en cuenta del balcón abierto, sin duda el animal habría saltado a su habitación por ahí. El pequeño animal lo miraba mientras maullaba y se restregaba, cuando el gatito vio la herida,no dudo en lamerla para poder parar la sangre que salia de su muñeca. No era profunda y no toco ninguna vena,pero igualmente sangraba.   
T- Hey pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu dueño debe andar buscándote, no deberías perder tu tiempo conmigo. Yo no valgo nada, lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu hogar.  
El gatito solo lo miraba sin moverse a pesar de los empujes de Thor para que se levantase,se notaba que no quería marchar, no quería dejarlo solo y Thor no pudo evitar llorar más mientras lo abrazaba. La herida se cerro con los lametazos del felino, y thor y el gatito se quedaron dormidos en el suelo mientras lo abrazaba.  
Thor despertó de golpe cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, observo al pequeño felino aun durmiendo encima de el, seguía sin entender porque el gato se quedo con el.   
Decidió ir a ver quien tocaba la puerta tan desesperadamente,rezaba por que no fuese el casero. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo atónito, inmóvil. Nunca en su vida había visto a un ser tan perfecto como el.  
L- Hola! -dijo apresuradamente – Se que es muy tarde y siento molestarle, pero he perdido a mi gato y me preguntaba si usted lo a visto. Es pequeñito, de color negro y ojos verdes. Por favor necesito encontrarlo, apenas es mi primer día aquí, y no conoce la zona. Si le pasara algo yo.. -apenas pudo terminar la frase sin derramar una lagrima, sin duda estaba muy preocupado y se notaba que lo amaba mucho, como envidiaba a ese gato.  
T- Oh! tranquilo, no debe preocuparse, su gatito esta aquí..-la cara de alivio que reflejo fue hermosa y placentera para thor, le dio permiso para entrar y así poder recoger a su felino que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Loki no pudo evitar fijarse en lo descuidada que estaba la casa, no había luz y dudaba que tuviera agua corriente. Cuando entro al dormitorio vio a su pequeño diablillo durmiendo pacíficamente, mientras el había estado desesperado buscándolo por horas. Al acercarse noto la cuchilla en el suelo y al mirar a thor pudo ver su herida que, sin duda, volvía a sangrar. Loki se alarmo, miro a thor a la cara y pudo notar lo descuidado que estaba,su barba enmarañada, su cabello grasiento, y esa profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Sin duda este hombre estaba sufriendo muchísimo si pensó que, acabar con su vida, era la solución a todo. Sin pensarlo se acerco a el,con cuidado dejo a su gato en el suelo y con una camiseta que estaba encima de la cama tapo la herida de thor.  
Thor se alarmo, no se había fijado en que su herida sangraba y se avergonzó tanto que cuando Loki lo miro quiso correr a esconderse.   
Loki era un hombre muy inteligente, tenia muchos estudios y entre ellos estaba psicología, thor parecía un buen hombre, uno que había sufrido mucho en su vida, y algo en el se quebró. El va a ayudarlo, el ara que thor vuelva a brillar.   
L- Mi nombre es Loki,apenas me mude hoy al bloque. Vivo justo a tu lado. ¿Tienes algún botiquín? yo.. necesito desinfectar y curar tu herida. Podríamos ir a mi piso,yo tengo el mio ahí.  
T- Yo.. Yo me llamo Thor, Siento el desorden. Lo mejor sera que vayas a dormir,es tarde y.. no quiero ser una molestia. No es necesario malgastar tu tiempo en mi.  
L- Por favor,encontraste y cuidaste de mi gato, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Por favor, dejame ayudarte. -thor no supo como tomarse esa petición,pero sus ojos le expresaron tanto cariño que,no pudo negarse a el.


	2. capitulo 2

Thor observo el piso de loki,desordenado y lleno de cajas a medio abrir. Loki lo guio hasta el baño sin soltarlo de la mano ni un segundo. Se sentía tan cálido. Loki dejo con cuidado en el suelo al pequeño felino,mientras miraba a thor de reojo.

L- Se llama Hell. Es un pequeño demonio que siempre consigue preocuparme jeje   
T- Un gato afortunado al tener a alguien que se preocupa por el. - loki lo miro con pena,viendo lo deprimido que estaba ese hombre.  
L- Y dime thor.. ¿Eres de aquí? Yo soy noruego,aunque no lo parezca con mi melena negra jeje y a hell lo encontré siendo un bebe abandonado en la calle,me dio penita y me lo lleve a casa. Desde entonces esta conmigo. Mis padres aun viven en noruega,yo quería viajar y ver mundo como mi hermana,estudie psicología y trabaje d ello por un tiempo pero.. - vio que loki se quedo ausente unos segundos y cambio de tema- dime.. que hay de ti ¿de que trabajas?  
T- Yo.. también soy noruego,no tengo familia ni empleo. No tengo nada..- apretó sus puños con fuerza,tanto que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel haciéndolo sangrar, su mirada oscura solo demostró a loki el vacío que tenia dentro,lo mucho que sufrió.  
L- Extiende tu brazo por favor. -Thor se mantuvo en su lugar,desviando la mirada de los ojos de loki. Al ver que thor no le iba a dar su brazo,loki no dudo en acercarse y coger su mano con gentileza y acercar su muñeca a el. - Sabes.. yo he montado mi floristería en el local de abajo y.. necesito a alguien fuerte que pueda ayudarme a cargar y descargar la mercancía,alguien que me ayude en la tienda todos los días. - loki tanteaba el terreno mientras desinfectaba y vendaba la herida de thor. - bueno yo necesito ayuda a si que,tal vez.. podría contratarte. Cuidaste de hell y yo quiero devolverte el favor,te pagare bien! Y bueno.. no conozco a nadie aquí. - Thor frunció el ceño y aparto la mano de loki con brusquedad.  
T- ¿por que haces esto? No me conoces,no sabes nada de mi yo.. ¡me tengo que ir! - Thor comenzó a caminar furioso,dando grandes zancadas hacia la salida del departamento mientras loki corría detrás de el. Cuando thor alcanzo la manija,loki se interpuso entre la puerta y el.  
L- ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Quedate aunque solo sea por hoy por favor! Por favor.. - thor vio la desesperación en la cara de loki,no entendía por que se ponía así,no le conocía y aunque hubiese visto lo que iba a hacer.. no lo conocía,no tenia que preocuparse por una escoria como el.  
T- ¿por qué..? no me conoces,no sabes nada de mi,no quiero que me acojas por lastima yo.. - entonces lo vio temblar,miro su rostro y vio como lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos.- loki..  
L- por favor.. no puedo vivir esto de nuevo.. no te vayas.- no paraba de sollozar abrazándose.  
T- esta bien.. pero quiero ir por mis cosas.- loki lo miro sorprendido y volvió a sonreír. Thor admiro esa bella sonrisa que,junto a esos ojos brillantes por el llanto,hacían de su rostro el mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Cuando loki se aparto de la puerta oyeron ruidos en el pasillo,al abrir y salir al descansillo thor no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sus pocas cosas estaban siendo tiradas al suelo,arrojadas como basura. El casero junto a unos agentes de policía estaban desalojando su piso. Thor se quedo petrificado y loki no salia de su asombro hasta que se oyó un crujido y un cristal rompiéndose,habían roto el objeto mas preciado de thor.. un hermoso marco hecho añicos al estamparse contra el suelo. Thor enfureció ante aquel acto y se lanzo hacia los policías pero loki lo paro sujetándole con fuerza del brazo.  
T- ¡¡PERO QUE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!! ¡¡SON MIS PERTENENCIAS NO PUEDEN TIRARLAS ASÍ!!  
C- Si hubieras pagado tus cuotas de alquiler esto no estaría pasando. Llevas meses sin pagarme,te corte el agua,la luz y aun así no hubo manera de sacarte asique,recurrí a la ley. Agentes este es el moroso,pueden detenerlo.  
L- NO!! Espere por favor!! thor pagara sus deudas,el va a trabajar en mi tienda,podrá pagarle todo lo que le debe,se hospedara conmigo y yo me cerciorare de que pague todo,pero no lo detengan por favor. - thor miro incrédulo a loki,¿enserio lo iba a contratar y a meter en su casa cuando no se conocían ni de una hora? - diles thor,¿a que le pagar cada centavo que le debes? - loki lo miraba nervioso,queriendo que thor afirmase lo que decía.  
T- em.. si,yo trabajo para el y.. pagare todo lo que debo.  
C- esta bien,entonces podemos irnos.   
El casero se retiro junto con los agentes de policía,loki respiro aliviado y cuando se giro feliz para celebrar con thor que se habían librado,su alegría se esfumo.  
Thor estaba arrodillado frente a un marco roto,lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.  
T- lo siento,lo siento,lo siento. Soy un fracaso,una decepción no soy digno de llevar vuestro apellido. Lo perdí todo,os perdí.. dios,os echo tanto de menos. - el corazón de loki se encogió ante semejante lamento,al ver a ese hombre completamente destruido. Recogió la poca ropa que habían tirado,y alguna cosilla mas,se acerco despacio a thor y acaricio su melena con cariño.  
L- vamos.. entremos a guardar todo.- thor se levando cabizbajo,aun temblando por el llanto. Loki no dudo en coger su mano de nuevo y guiarlo dentro de su casa.

Preparo la cena en silencio mientras thor estaba sentado admirando esa vieja foto de sus padres. Cuando la cena estuvo lista amos se sentaron a comer,loki fue quien rompió el silencio.  
L- Tu madre es preciosa,sin duda heredaste muchos aspectos de ella. Y la complexión de tu padre. - pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de thor cuando le hablo.  
T- Gracias,seguramente te habrías llevado bien con mi madre. Te ves tan alegre y dispuesto a ayudar como ella. Gracias por todo,prometo que te devolveré este gran favor que me estas haciendo. - loki le sonrió mientras acerco su mano para acariciar la de thor lentamente. Thor se sorprendió y loki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la retiro avergonzado.  
L- Em.. esta noche dormirás en mi cuarto y ya mañana arreglare el cuarto de huéspedes para ti. Yo.. dormiré esta noche en el sofá.  
T- Am.. yo podría dormir en.. - loki lo interrumpió antes de que acabase la frase.  
L- Para nada,hasta mañana,tú eres el invitado,tú duermes en la cama. - esa sonrisa de nuevo.. podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Loki le deseo las buenas noches y se fue a dormir al salón,el se quedo acurrucado en la cama,sintiéndose vacío,seguía sin entender por que loki era tan amable con el. No quería volver a ilusionarse y sus pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse oscuros y deprimentes hasta que sintió una bolita de pelo acurrucarse en sus brazos. Hell había entrado y se había tumbado a su lado. Mirándole fijamente,se restregó contra el y se acurruco mas pegado al pecho de thor. Se sentía tan cálido tenerlo ahí que thor se durmió abrazándolo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Thor despertó,se estiro perezosamente en la cama viendo como hell seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Quería dormir un rato mas,pero hoy era el gran día,después de dos semanas trabajando arduamente,loki y el habían conseguido acabar de arreglar el local para la apertura. Dos semanas que llevaba viviendo en casa de loki. Quiso vaguear un rato mas en la cama,pero un delicioso aroma lo hizo levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Al llegar observo a loki que,como todas las mañanas,bailaba y cantaba alegre mientras preparaba un magnifico desayuno. No podía despegar los ojos de loki y lo observo por un rato riéndose de como bailaba,hasta que noto que loki no podía alcanzar el bol de la repisa. Con sigilo thor se acerco por detrás,estiro su brazo pegando su pecho a la espalda de loki,el cual se asusto al notar como alguien lo acorralaba contra la encimera.

T- Toma. - loki se estremeció al notar el aliento de thor en su cuello,sentía como su rostro ardía sonrojado. Tenia a thor pegando su cuerpo al suyo y arrinconado contra la encimera. Si,solo se conocían de dos semanas pero había que reconocerlo,thor era un hombre atractivo,era todo lo que a loki le gustaba de un hombre. Y no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el.  
L- Gra.. gracias.- thor simplemente le sonrió mientras le entrego el bol y se fue,era tan despistado que no vio el sonrojo en el rostro de loki,ni su desilusión cuando se retiro sin fijarse en el.

La tienda estaba hasta arriba de gente,era un barrio hermoso y la mayoría de casas poseían jardín o amplias terrazas,estaban teniendo muchas ventas para ser el primer día. Loki había dejado la tienda hermosa y hasta había preparado unos pocos aperitivos para degustar. Pero thor no podía evitar molestarse cuando veía a tantos hombres y mujeres que se le insinuaban constantemente,aunque loki ni se enteraba de ello,tan ingenuo..

L- Estamos teniendo muchísimas ventas,no pensé que el primer día seria tan bueno. - Se le veía tan feliz y estaba radiante con esa hipnótica y hermosa sonrisa,y que decir de sus ojos que parecían relucir como dos preciosas esmeraldas.-  
T- Si,aunque muchos no vienen solo a mirar las plantas.. - loki lo miro sin entender a que se refería y cuando iba a contestar un cliente le llamo.  
L- Tengo que ir a atender,quedate en la caja vale.

Vio como loki se acercaba al cliente,pero no paso desapercibido como el hombre se acercaba de mas a el,como intentaba pegarse a loki o como colocaba su mano en la espalda baja de este. Loki estaba incomodo e intentaba alejarse disimuladamente,no quería ser descortés con el cliente,pero no sabia como quitárselo de encima. Cuando el cliente le pidió el jarrón mas alto,loki tubo que estirarse de mas y su camisa se salio mostrando un poco de su espalda y vientre. Thor vio como el cliente sonreía descaradamente,colocándose detrás de loki mientras pegaba su cuerpo al trasero de loki. Este dio un pequeño bote al notarlo pero cuando fue a girar thor se había puesto en medio del cliente y el,mirándolo con mala cara y alcanzando el jarrón de una.  
T- Son 10,50. - no le quito la mirada de encima y loki desde atrás pudo ver como el hombre se asustaba de thor.  
H- Cla.. claro ,tome,quédese el cambio. - cogió el jarrón y salio corriendo.  
L- Thor yo.. - thor lo interrumpió al girarse echo una furia.  
T- ¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que lo único que buscaba era restregarse? Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenuo y ver como ha estado todo el rato detrás de ti. - loki se sorprendió de la reacción de thor,estaba muy enfadado con el y el no había hecho nada. Noto como sus ojos se aguaban y su vista se nublaba asique solo se giro y se fue al almacén sin decir nada mas.

T- Mierda.. soy un puto estúpido. - no le siguió,prefirió darle su espacio y disculparse después,aun quedaban clientes y tenia que atenderlos.

Pasaron las horas,todos se habían ido y por fin pudo cerrar la tienda. Loki no había salido en toda la tarde y el se sentía terriblemente mal. No sabia por que se había puesto así,pero su ira nació sin mas. Loki es un hombre cariñoso y bondadoso y no tiene malicia,no quería ver como se intentan aprovechar de el.

T- Loki,ya cerré la tienda y guarde todos los ingresos en la caja fuerte. - loki estaba encima de una escalera intentando coger unas macetas de plástico,pero estas estaban atascadas y loki tiraba de ellas con fuerza. No tubo tiempo para pensar,solo reacciono cuando vio como la escalera se caía y loki caía con ella. Corrió cogiendo a loki al vuelo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para que las macetas no golpearan a loki. Loki coloco sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de thor para al menos cubrirlo un poco. 

L- Dios thor ¿estás bien? Dime que no te has hecho daño por favor. 

Thor no se movía y loki estaba angustiado. Coloco sus manos en el rostro de thor elevándolo hasta el suyo para mirarlo. Sus ojos se conectaron,se quedaron hipnotizados,loki comenzó a sonrojarse y su corazón se acelero,tenia a thor encima de el y estaban tan cerca.. pero thor se alejo,ajeno a todo. Ayudo a loki a ponerse en pie y examino que no estuviera herido. 

T- Ah.. siento mucho como me comporte antes,tu no tenias la culpa,eres educado y buena gente,pague contigo lo que no pude hacer con el.. y menos mal que entre a tiempo y no estas herido. Vamos a casa,mañana recogeré todo esto.

Thor comenzó a caminar sin esperar a loki,sin ver como su expresión se ensombrecía.

L- No estoy herido por fuera,solo por dentro.. - dijo en voz baja mientras colocaba la mano en su corazón.  
Esa noche loki no bailo ni canto mientras cocinaba,no hablo ni intento hacer sonreír a thor. Solo ceno,se despidió y se fue a dormir.


	4. capitulo 4

Pasaron tres semanas y loki no cantaba,no bailaba ya no brillaba su sonrisa. Thor no sabia por que loki estaba tan decaído. Thor le había pedido disculpas y el las había aceptado pero aun así,su sonrisa fue falsa. Se habían alejado,se evitaban y thor sabia que a la larga a todos les arruinaba la vida y el no quería que loki estuviese así por el. Lo mejor era desaparecer de su vida.

T- Em.. buenos días. - Loki lo miro mientras colocaba ya el desayuno en los platos. 

L- Buenos días thor,hoy nos espera mucho trabajo en el almacén ya que viene el camión y habrá que organizar todo.

T- Claro,no hay problema. Em.. loki yo.. - loki lo miro frunciendo levemente el ceño – creo que.. mira,eras una persona feliz y alegre y desde que yo estoy aquí tú.. estas tan decaído y yo no quiero hundirte.. se que fui un grosero y te he pedido disculpas mil veces y me has perdonado,pero sigues triste y no puedo con ello. Nos conocemos de hace poco y estábamos bien,pero nos evitamos,nos distanciamos y.. no quiero vivirlo de nuevo yo.. todos a quien me acerco acaban igual y no quiero joder mas tu vida. Lo mejor sera que yo.. que yo me vaya. - thor no podía evitar que su voz se quebrase,sus lagrimas caían por su rostro y sus manos temblaban – lo siento loki,no merezco todo lo que has hecho por mi. Siento arruinar tu vida..

L- ¿Qu.. qué? - loki no podía asimilar todo lo que thor le había dicho,el estaba triste,y si era por thor pero,no por su culpa sino por la de el mismo. - Thor no,tu no has hecho nada,no puedes irte.. no es por ti,de verdad!! no puedes irte. Por favor thor.. lo siento,he estado decaído pero no es por ti – loki lo abrazo para que dejase de llorar – oh lo siento,perdoname por favor.

Thor se inclino escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de loki mientras correspondía su abrazo,pasando sus brazos por la cintura de loki y pegándolo mas a su cuerpo. Aspirando su aroma profundamente sin ser consciente de que lo hacia,loki se estremeció ante ello y apretó aun mas a thor.

L- Thor.. - gimió loki,dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho. Thor beso su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su cintura. - umm..

Thor abrió los ojos de golpe,dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,parándose a pensar en los pequeños gemidos que dio loki con sus caricias. Separándose lentamente de loki,con su rostro oculto bajo su cabello.

T- Lo.. lo siento yo.. 

L- Shh.. tranquilo,todo esta bien. - loki acaricio su mejilla con extrema dulzura aun entre los brazos de thor,miro su rostro y vio esos hermosos ojos esmeralda brillantes,su cálida sonrisa,esos suaves y rosados labios con ese perfecto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

T- << ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿qué es esto que siento en mi pecho..? no puede ser.. acaso yo.. >> los pensamientos de thor se amontonaban pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño maullido. Hell reclamaba su desayuno.

L- Oh.. pequeño felino entrometido. - Murmuro loki bajito fallando en el intento de que thor no lo escuchase. La risa de thor fue suficiente para saber que había sido pillado.

T- Vamos tenemos que desayunar,según me han dicho,hoy tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. - loki sonrió ante las palabras de thor,pero no podía olvidar esa manera en la que thor lo había abrazado,esas caricias en su cintura y ese beso en su cuello. Sintió como volvía a sonrojarse.

Después de ese día,los meses pasaron volando,entre risas,bromas y sutiles coqueteos. Todos los días después de cerrar la tienda,pasaban a tomar un café a la cera de enfrente. Una cafetería rustica y acogedora había abierto hace un tiempo y tenían el mejor café de toda la manzana. Luego se turnaban los días en hacer las comidas y las cenas,habían creado un tablero para repartir las tareas domesticas. Todo marchaba perfectamente,thor tenia sus altibajos,pero loki y hell siempre estaban ahí para el. Y ese día no seria menos.

L- Thor ¿dormiste bien hoy? Te traje un té,seguro te sentara bien. - thor había pasado toda la noche con vómitos y fiebre,un medico vino a casa pero solo le dieron reposo y compresas frías para la fiebre. Era viernes a si que por un día que no abriera no pasaría nada. - ponte el termómetro para ver si la fiebre bajo. - thor obedeció sin chistar – volvió a subirte.. thor si sigues así tendré que llevarte al hospital.

T- NO!! por favor no.. no puedo ir a un hospital,después de lo de mis padres no puedo pisar uno,por favor.. - loki frunció el ceño he iba a protestar pero thor no le dejo hablar. - mi madre siempre me daba un baño de agua helada,podría tomar uno y seguro mi fiebre bajara,siempre funcionaba.

L- Esta bien,preparare el baño mientras tomate el té.

Loki se dirigió al servicio para llenar la bañera con agua fría y fue a buscar a thor. Este ya se había desnudado y estaba solo con una minúscula toalla. Con cuidado los dos se dirigieron hasta el baño y thor se hundió en el agua helada. Apoyo su cabeza en una toalla que hacia de cojín improvisado y cerro los ojos relajándose. Loki no podía desviar los ojos de su pecho,centrándose sobretodo en esos pezones erectos. No quiso bajar mas la mirada pues thor se había quitado la toalla antes de entrar en la bañera. Después de un rato loki ayudo a thor a salir intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos para abajo. Había traído ropa para thor,una camiseta y unos pantalones,si.. no había cogido ropa interior. Thor le dijo que le incomodaban para dormir. Una vez vestido lo volvió a tumbar en su cama,lo arropo y tal como toco la cama,cayo dormido en un profundo sueño. Loki admiro su rostro,acariciando sus mejillas,rozando sus labios.. no pudo resistirse y poso sus labios en los de thor. Fue un beso suave,un toque nada mas,pero le supo a gloria.

L- No sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte en mi vida. - después de decir eso,loki abandono la habitación,apagando la luz y cerrando tras de si. Cuando la puerta se cerro thor abrió sus ojos y rozo sus labios no los dedos.

T- Loki.. El afortunado de tenerte soy yo.


	5. capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento tardar tanto,pero estos días vivo con estrés y ansiedad y me bloquea mucho al momento de escribir,pero espero estos días avanzar mas y poder escribir mas capítulos. ya no queda mucho para el final.

A la mañana siguiente thor amanece un poco mejor,ya no vomita y la fiebre le a bajado un poco con lo que,loki le permite levantarse de la cama y estar en el sofá.

L- Ah.. fin de semana,descanso y tranquilidad – loki se gira mirando a thor el cual esta mirándole fijamente,pero cuando se siente descubierto gira su rostro sonrojándose - ¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo,igual volvió a subirte la fiebre – dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de thor posando su mano en la frente – no pareces tener fiebre.. igual estas muy acalorado por la manta o.. 

T- No yo.. estoy bien,tranquilo jejeje – thor estaba nervioso,no podía dejar de pensar en ese delicado beso,antes ya se sentía confuso pero ahora.. ahora no sabia que hacer o sentir. Y tenerlo ahora tan cerca,inclinado sobre el y con esa camiseta de tirantes tan holgada que podía ver sus pectorales,y sus pezones y dios.. estaba tan sexy así..- creo.. que iré a darme un baño.

L- Oh vale,si necesitas ayuda avisame. - vio como thor casi corrió del salón. << ¿pero qué le pasa? Esta muy raro hoy.. >> pensaba al ver como se encerró tan rápido en el baño,pero bueno,no quiso darle mayor importancia y comenzó a preparar algo ligero y nutritivo para comer.

Thor cerro la puerta tras de si,su miembro estaba duro y lo ultimo que quería era que loki lo viese así. Se metió debajo de la ducha helada,pero no logra calmar su deseo,el recuerdo de loki es persistente y thor no puede aguantar mas,despacio, desciende su mano agarrando su polla y sacudiéndola lentamente rozando la cabeza con su pulgar. Muerde su labio aguantando sus gemidos mientras acelera el ritmo de sus manos,poco a poco nota como se acerca su orgasmo y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y ver a loki con esos pantalones cortos y ajustados,esa camisa tan holgada,sus pezones rosados.. thor alcanzo su clímax susurrando el nombre de loki,corriéndose en las baldosas. Estaba exhausto pero tenia que lavarse y limpiar todo ese desastre antes de salir.

La mañana fue amena,loki no paraba de hablarle y sonreirle,y thor no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La comida era deliciosa y thor sin duda aprovecho en comer de mas,después de dos días enfermo tenia muchísimo apetito.

L- Calma thor – loki no podía evitar reírse al ver como thor devoraba todo como si no hubiera comido en meses - si sigues comiendo tanto acabara doliéndote el estomago y enfermaras otra vez. Come con calma por favor. Nadie va a robarte la comida.

T- No estaría tan seguro,hell no para de mirar mi lubina con ojitos grandes. Estoy seguro que si me despisto me la robara.. - loki comenzó a reírse por lo que había dicho. Y no pudo mas que ver como hell no apartaba los ojos de su plato.

L- Hell ya comió su latita y no puede andar pidiendo mas comida o acabara gordito y rechoncho sin poder saltar por las encimeras. - le dijo a hell mientras lo miraba y el gato maulló en protesta – oh no no no,nada de protestar glotón,si eres bueno,para cenar te daré un poco. - thor sonreía viendo como loki mantenía esa conversación tan adorable con su gatito. Sin duda era el hombre mas tierno y dulce que había conocido,y sin embargo, no podía parar de pensar en mil maneras de poder hacerlo suyo..

Loki comenzó a recoger la mesa para lavar los platos y hacer el resto de tareas del hogar,thor aun estaba convaleciente y no iba a dejar que se moviera mas de lo necesario.

T- Oh,vamos loki dejame ayudarte,ya estoy bien.. solo tengo un par de décimas de fiebre pero nada mas,no es justo que tu hagas todo.

L- No thor,no insistas. Mejor ves a ver la tele o dormir un rato entre que termino de fregar y hago la colada. Tienes que descansar y recuperarte pronto,te necesito sano y fuerte para el lunes.

T- Venga por favor,dejame ayudarte..

L- Thor no insista ya te dije que.. Ouch!! mierda.. - loki cogió la hoya que aun estaba caliente sin sus guantes,quemándose así sus dedos.

T- Oh no ¿te quemaste? Dejame ver.. - thor se acerco a loki cogiendo su mano para ver si era grabe o no,por suerte solo estaban un poco rojizos. No pensó en nada cuando,sin más,metió los dedos a su boca mojandolos con su saliva para calmar el dolor. - ¿mejor?

Loki no podía creer lo que veía,era una imagen tan erótica.. thor había metido sus dedos a su boca,lamiéndolos y humedeciéndolos con su saliva,notaba como su miembro empezaba a despertar y justo a tiempo thor libero los dedos de su boca.

L- Gra.. gracias ya.. hum.. ya esta mejor – podía sentir como relucía su cara roja como un cangrejo – no a sido nada,ves a descansar thor yo me encargo de todo.

T- Pero loki!! hum.. - thor hizo un puchero que a loki le pareció lo mas lindo del mundo – esta bien.. iré al sofá a ver la tele.

Loki termino de fregar los platos y se acerco al salón para ver como thor se había quedado dormido en sofá. Sonriendo,cogió una manta y lo tapo para que no cogiera frío,era tan lindo verlo dormir. Vendó sus dedos y cerrando los ojos revivió como thor los metía en su boca,sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen y siguió con las demás tareas del hogar. Estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia,cuando el aroma inconfundible de thor lleno sus sentidos,no pudo evitar oler su camisa,aspirando ese aroma tan varonil que poseía.  
Cuando por fin termino de hacer la colada thor ya había despertado,este convenció a loki de ayudarle a tender la ropa limpia y una vez acabaron comenzaron ha hacer la cena juntos. Entre risas y juegos también habían caricias camufladas que ninguno podía evitar. Esa noche decidieron disfrutar de una película en el sofá,los dos estaban tapados con la manta que había usado thor,loki podía oler el perfume de thor impregnado en ella e inconscientemente,fue quedándose dormido en el hombro de thor. 

Una hora y media después,la película había acabado

T- Fue una película espectacular, ¿te gusto loki? - Thor se giro al no obtener respuesta encontrándose a loki durmiendo plácidamente, no pudo mas que sonreír ante esa imagen tan tierna. Admiro su belleza en silencio,observando sus pestañas largas y oscuras,su cabello sedoso y tan negro como la noche,esos hermosos y rosados labios que se moría por probar. Aparto el cabello de su rostro acariciando su mejilla y cerrando los ojos,se inclino dándole un beso cálido,saboreando ese bálsamo de mora que siempre le gustaba usar. Cuando se aparto de él, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrar esas verdes gemas mirándolo. - Loki..

L- Besame.. - y no necesito repetirlo de nuevo,thor coloco a loki encima de su regazo,abrazándolo por la cintura mientras loki enredaba sus manos en el cabello de thor,fundiéndose los dos en un beso dulce y apasionado.


	6. capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> espero no se les haga muy pesado este capitulo.. explican un poco de su pasado los dos,espero les guste

Ambos amanecieron abrazados,enredados entre sus piernas y brazos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Habían pasado toda la noche entre besos y abrazos,riendo por lo estúpido que había sido todo y lo fácil que habría sido confesarse desde el principio.  
Acordaron ir poco a poco,conocerse un poco mas,besos y caricias pero nada sexual. Thor no se sentía cómodo aun con una relación,le pareció razonable contarle ya un poco sobre su pasado.

T- No quiero que te enfades conmigo por querer ir lento,no es que no te quiera,por que me gustas mucho y en serio quiero estar contigo pero.. en el pasado me lastimaron mucho y no quiero volver a sufrir.

L- Oh thor.. no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada.

T- Pero quiero hacerlo,hemos dicho que queremos conocernos mas no,que mejor que contarte algo de mi pasado.. - loki le sonrió con dulzura y apretó sus manos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos para que supiera que le apoyaba y lo escucharía. - bueno.. cuando acabe de estudiar en noruega obtuve una beca para estudiar aquí en América,ese había sido mi sueño de toda la vida. Mis padres fueron un gran apoyo para mi y me brindaron toda la ayuda posible. En la universidad hice varios amigos entre ellos el que fue mi mejor amigo fandral,un loco mujeriego pero gracioso,entonces una noche de fiesta conocí a una mujer,estudiaba ciencias en mi misma universidad y me enamore perdidamente de ella,empezamos a hablar todos los días y finalmente comenzamos a salir. Al terminar los estudios monte mi propia empresa de marketing y en poco tiempo eramos los mejores,teníamos muchos asociados y ganábamos mucho dinero a si que,en una cena romántica le pedí matrimonio y ella acepto. Nos casamos enseguida una boda lujosa como ella quería,no escatime en gastos ya que solo quería hacerla feliz y cumplir sus deseos pero unos años después.. mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de vuelo,yo estaba devastado,había perdido a mi familia,lo que mas quería en mi vida y caí en depresión,comencé a beber en exceso,perdiendo dinero y llevando la ruina a mi empresa. Fandral me convenció de dejarle a el al mando mientras yo intentaba superar mis problemas,firme un documento sin leer,estaba muy borracho y yo realmente confiaba en el,ese fue uno de mis errores. Al día siguiente fandral se presento con mi mujer,los dos abrazados,yo no entendía que pasaba,pero ella me lo dejo muy claro,nunca me amo,siempre estuvo conmigo por mi dinero. Ella y fandral eran amantes desde antes de que ella y yo empezáramos a salir. Todo había sido un plan,una estratagema para sacarme dinero,los dos sabían que venia de una familia adinerada y después cuando vieron que mi empresa subía como la espuma,planearon quedarse con ella. La muerte de mis padres y mi depresión solo fue la escusa perfecta para poner en marcha su plan. Los dos se rieron de mi,nunca les importe. En meses perdí todo lo que amaba.. fui tan estúpido,tendría que haber hecho caso a mi padre firmando un contrato de separación de bienes,pero no lo quise hacer. Han pasado 3 años y cada día era peor y cuando por fin decidí poner fin a todo,apareció hell y te trajo a ti con el. Loki no sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy contigo,pero temo.. temo volver a romperme,no quiero volver a caer.. no quiero volver a ese mundo oscuro de nuevo. 

Loki estaba llorando,no podía creer como existía gente tan repulsiva en el planeta,como alguien podría haberle hecho tanto daño a una persona tan bondadosa y buena,jugar tan sucio con el y abandonarlo en su peor momento. Arrastro a thor en un abrazo cargado de amor,estrujándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo. Que supiera que el nunca lo abandonaría. Thor estaba desgarrado,llorando como hacia años que no lloraba,sacando por fin todo ese dolor que siempre callo para el,y se sentía tan bien..

L- Thor,mi pequeño gran hombre,yo siempre voy a estar para ti. Nunca te abandonare,no te dejare caer de nuevo y si caes,estaré ahí para levantarte. No tenemos que formalizar nada,solo conozcamonos. Enamoremonos poco a poco. Te quiero thor y no pienso abandonarte nunca.

Thor seguía llorando,aferrándose al cuerpo de loki como si este fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento

T- Estaba en la miseria,fuiste tan bueno conmigo.. ¿qué viste en mi para ayudarme? Ni siquiera sabias si era buena o mala gente. ¿Por qué me brindaste tu ayuda?

Loki suspiro profundamente,hacia años que no le contaba esto a nadie.

L- Antes de trabajar en la floristería,fui psicólogo. Normalmente trabajaba con casos de depresión o con gente con el síndrome de TEPT. Hubo un cliente que sufría gravemente,era un soldado retirado,sufría de pesadillas crónicas y perdía el sentido de la realidad muchas veces,pero parecía estar mejorando con los años y gracias a la medicación todo iba perfecto o eso creí.. una noche se presento en mi departamento armado con una pistola,me dijo que lo estaban siguiendo,que no iban a descansar hasta hacerlo hablar y contar los secretos de su misión. Estaba tan asustado,no sabia como calmarlo,mi pulso estaba acelerado y le dije que si había estado tomando la medicación,pero me dijo que hacia días que no tomaba eso,que esas pastillas eran del enemigo para lavarle el cerebro y hacerlo olvidar. Los vecinos alertados por el ruido llamaron a la policía y cuando llegaron el comenzó a disparar,al ver que no podría escapar de sus “enemigos” se suicido en el salón de mi casa sin yo poder evitarlo. Por años he sufrido de insomnio y pesadillas,no dejaba de verlo cada vez que cerraba los ojos. No pude ayudarle y eso me carcomió por dentro a si que,deje todo y me fui de noruega,monte mi propio negocio de flores y he estado por años viajando,hasta ahora,esta es la primera vez que me establezco en un sitio fijo. Por fin encontré un sitio que me daba paz y luego hell se escapo y estaba desesperado. Cuando llame a tu puerta ni me fije en tu aspecto hasta que me dijiste que hell estaba ahí y cuando entre y vi todo.. mi corazón se contrajo,me gire y vi tu mirada vacía y esa herida en la muñeca y yo.. no podía dejarte así. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy a hell por impedir que hicieras una locura y así poder conocerte y estar contigo ahora thor. No quiero separarme nunca de ti. - dijo loki mientras abrazo con mas fuerza a thor,dándole besos en su cabello dorado y acariciando su espalda suavemente antes de separarse para besar sus labios.

T- Loki.. yo también estoy agradecido a hell por salvarme y llevarme a ti,nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente a ti y a hell por todo lo que han hecho por mi.

Ambos se sonreían tiernamente pero en ese momento el móvil de loki comenzó a sonar,el corrió a contestar la llamada y una vez regreso al cuarto estaba radiante y feliz.

L- Oh thor ¡¡tenemos un trabajo enorme!! Acaban de llamarme para contratar nuestros servicios en una boda ¡¡quieren que nos encarguemos de los centros de mesa y las decoraciones florales del salón!! Vamos a ganas muchísimo dinero y fama con este trabajo,oh thor,parece que la vida por fin nos sonríe. - le grito entusiasmado loki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de thor,el cual lo cogió al vuelo haciendo que loki enrollase su piernas sobre su cintura y dándose así un beso lleno de amor.

Tanto loki como thor estaban felices y entusiasmados por ese encargo,una boda podría darles mucha publicidad. Lo que ellos no sabían,es que también les traería mucho dolor..


	7. capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoy doble actualizacion ^^ espero les guste el capitulo y bueno... ya solo quedan dos mas para el final!!!

Habían sido dos meses muy duros,loki es quien había dialogado con la novia para saber como quería los diseños y las flores que escogería. Para el centro de la mesa de los novios,quiso un hermoso arreglo con diseño ikebana con orquídeas rosas y blancas de diferente tamaño,en un plato plano,pareciendo que la orquídea con su curvatura forma una ola. Y para el resto de las mesas unos ramos de calas de colores rosas,blancas y moradas,y para la decoración del pasillo al altar,ramos de rosas tintadas de color azul. Lo mas complicado fue el ikebana,pero loki consiguió hacerlo perfecto.

L- Uff.. al fin terminamos!! todo esta hermoso thor. Ya tenemos todo dentro del camión refrigerado para que se conserven perfectas en la noche,y mañana bien temprano partir al recinto de la celebración para dejar todo bien preparado. Tendremos a muchos ayudantes a nuestro servicio a si que no creo que tardemos mucho. - thor solo podía sonreír mientras veía como loki estaba tan entusiasmado preparando todo para mañana - ¡Oh thor! Casi se me olvida. El pago ya fue realizado esta mañana y por agradecimiento al haber aceptado el trabajo con tan poco tiempo,nos invito a quedarnos a la fiesta después del banquete. Espero que no te moleste pero acepte la invitación a si que,después de arreglar todo nos tocara arreglarnos para la fiesta.

T- Oh.. no se loki,no me siento cómodo después de.. - pudo ver como loki se desilusionaba ante su negativa,y no podía ver esa carita triste durante toda la tarde. - bueno,tu ganas loki,iremos a la fiesta pero solo un rato.

L- Claro que si thor,solo un rato y cuando quieras irte no pondré ninguna queja. 

T- Jajaja vamos a casa a descansar,mañana nos espera un día duro. - thor cargo a loki en su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y loki no paraba de reír y patalear a thor hasta que este le dio un pequeño y suave azote en el culo – nada de patadas o me veré obligado a volver a azotarte cariño.

L- Bueno.. igual quiero que lo hagas. - thor bajo a loki,colocándolo delante de el,loki estaba sonrojado,desviando la mirada de la de thor – no se.. ya llevamos un tiempo.. conociéndonos personalmente y.. creo que podríamos pasar a algo más,ya sabes.. más físico.

Thor no espero ni un segundo cuando empezó a devorar la boca de loki,cargándolo para que loki enrollase sus piernas en el y comenzó a subir a su departamento importándole bien poco si los vecinos los veían. Al entrar al departamento thor camino al dormitorio que ahora compartían,dejando a loki delicadamente en el colchón,colocándose entre sus piernas.

T- Loki estas seguro.. por que si luego cambias de opinión,no se si podre detenerme.  
\- thor jadeaba excitado después del beso,restregando su erección contra la de loki,este comenzó a reír mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de thor.

L- Oh thor.. nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo. - loki continuo con sus caricias en el pecho de thor,subiendo su camisa e incitando a thor que se la quitara.

Entre besos y caricias fueron desnudándose,recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y lamidas,entre suspiros y jadeos de satisfacción. Loki estaba en las nubes,hacia años que no estaba con un hombre y thor era tan dulce y delicado. Para thor,no era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre,pero si era la primera vez que amaba a ese hombre. A si que quería ir despacio,disfrutando del cuerpo de loki. Beso su cuello con suavidad,bajando poco a poco hasta esos hermosos botones rosados los cuales no se resistió a probar. Dio una pequeña lamida seguida de un pequeño mordisco,provocando un sonoro gemido de los labios de loki.

L- A-aah!! Tho.. thor hmng!! 

Thor siguió lamiendo lentamente,mientras atendía el otro pezón con su mano,pellizcando y tirando suavemente de el. Haciéndole temblar y gemir de placer. Descendió por su estomago dejando un camino de besos húmedos y alcanzando con su mano la polla dura de loki,comenzando a acariciarlo despacio,dándole un par de tirones suaves antes de lamerlo e introducirlo en su boca, descendiendo lentamente hasta la empuñadura,tragándolo todo de una vez y comenzando a mover su cabeza de arriba a bajo lamiendo la punta de vez en cuando. Loki se deshacía con sus caricias entre gemidos cada vez mas altos. Thor llevo dos dedos a su boca,los cuales loki recibió encantado,lamiéndolos y humedeciéndolos con urgencia,sabia que vendría ahora y estaba desesperado por sentir a thor dentro de el.

L-Tho.. thor por favor!! - loki suplicaba y thor estaba encantado escuchando ese susurro jadeante que era ahora su voz.

T- Ya voy cariño,quiero hacerte sentir bien,que disfrutes y no hacerte daño. - se situó enfrente de el,besándolo con hambre y deseo mientras introducía un dedo en el interior de loki,girándolo y moviéndolo. Cuando noto que loki estaba relajado introdujo uno segundo y luego un tercero,comenzando a moverse mas rápido en el interior de loki haciéndolo gritar y retorcer de placer.

L- Tho.. or!! Más,ahi sii justo ahí.. A-aah!! - estaba sintiendo como thor rozaba su punto dulce,volviéndolo loco a cada segundo.

Thor saco sus dedos dejando una sensación de vacío en loki,una sensación que fue remplazada por placer cuando sintió el pene de thor entrando en el. Era tan grande y lo hacia sentir tan lleno.

T- Dios loki,estas tan apretado y cálido.. humng.. Aah! Joder! puedo.. ¿puedo moverme ya?

L- Oh si.. muévete thor,muévete!

Movió su cadera con cuidado,retirándose lentamente,asegurándose de que loki sintiera placer y no dolor,moviendo sus caderas en un compás lento y profundo haciéndolo gemir con cada embestida. Cuando su placer comenzó a intensificarse aumento el ritmo,embistiendo con fuerza,logrando encontrar de nuevo ese pequeño nudo de nervios dentro de loki,haciéndolo venir con tan solo dos golpes mas,gimiendo alto y apretando a thor tan placenteramente en su polla,que solo duro un par de empujes mas antes de llegar al clímax y derramarse dentro de loki. 

Se tumbaron juntos,abrazándose y tapándose con las sabanas,dándose un ultimo beso apasionado,lento y profundo,antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Thor ya había terminado de decorar toda la sala,los ramos estaban colocados perfectamente en los centros de la mesa,los ayudantes colocaron las rosas azules en los bancos y el pasillo hacia el altar y el precioso ikebana estaba impoluto en la mesa de los novios. Loki había ido a ver a la novia para confirmar que todo estuviera de su agrado y no faltase nada.

T- Bien,hemos acabado chicos. Muchas gracias por todo,sin duda hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Pueden retirarse ya.

Todos comenzaron a irse mientras thor revisaba todo,dando los últimos toques a los ramos,pero de pronto lo escucho.. esa voz era inconfundible.

T- << no puede ser.. tiene que ser una broma,no puede ser.. >> pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos volviendo en realidad una de sus peores pesadillas.

F- Vaya vaya.. a si que antes no me confundí,si eres tú. Jajaja ¿en esto has acabado thor? Oh y mirate.. ¿dónde quedo ese cuerpo ejercitado? ¿igual esta debajo de esa grasa que tienes por barriga? Pero vaya,que modales los míos,ni si quiera te agradecí por todo esto,por darnos toda tu fortuna y tu empresa oh y decorar para nuestra boda. Hey hey espera a donde vas!! ¿es que no quieres ver a la novia? Jajaja

Thor salio rápidamente del salón,su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Tenia que salir de ahí,estaba apunto de un ataque de pánico. 

T- No no no.. tengo que irme,no puedo quedarme aquí. - saco su teléfono buscando el número de loki,estaba tan nervioso que no podía manejarlo bien – vamos loki contesta por favor – alzo la mirada y entonces la vio. Su corazón se paro momentáneamente,comenzando a temblar y rememorando todo el sufrimiento y las mentiras que vivió. 

F- Ves mi amor,te dije que era él. - fandral sonreía con malicia mientras abrazaba a jane por la cintura. Ambos caminando hacia thor,mientras este solo podía sentir su cuerpo temblar,sus ojos picaban llenándose de lagrimas que no quería derramar. Retrocediendo lentamente hasta verse arrinconado contra la pared.

J- Oh querido acertaste. - dijo jane mientras daba un pequeño beso a fandral - ¿No vas a saludar thor? Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y con todo lo que vivimos juntos.. que mal educado por tu parte querer irte sin decir hola.

T- Solo quiero irme.. dejar que – thor fue interrumpido por la risa estridente de jane.

J- Enserio thor ¿crees que te dejare ir sin mas? Jajaja pobre incrédulo,veo que la vida no te fue tan bien como siempre quisiste. Oh ¿y esa cicatriz en la muñeca? No me digas que intentaste acabar con tu vida.. oh eres tan patético. 

Thor tapo su muñeca por instinto,su labio inferior temblaba aguantando el llanto,sentía nauseas y su visión empezaba a nublarse,notaba como le faltaba el oxigeno en los pulmones. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y dios,el solo quería huir de ahí pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba hasta que vio a loki justo detrás de ellos.

L- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Thor.. - thor corrió hacia loki,pasando de largo de jane y fandral y arrastrando lejos a loki. - ¡¡Thor espera,para por favor!! - de repente thor se derrumbo en el suelo. Su llanto era desgarrador,temblando sin control,ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y loki se lanzo hacia el asustado,sin comprender que ocurría. - Dios thor ¿qué te ocurre,qué a pasado thor? Por favor mi amor calmate,me estas asustando thor..

T- Son.. son ellos,loki ¡SON ELLOS! Fandral y jane,mi ex mujer.. 

L- Thor lo siento,yo no sabia que eran ellos sino nunca habría aceptado. - loki acuno su rostro entre sus manos,besando su frente,sus ojos,sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios.

T- Vayámonos por favor,no quiero estar aquí loki.

L- Calma thor,creo que ya huiste lo suficiente. ¿No crees que llego la hora de plantarles cara? Se me ocurre un par de ideas para hacerles este día inolvidable..

La ceremonia ya había concluido y todos celebraban en la fiesta y el banquete,los invitados esperaban sentados la aparición de los novios con entusiasmo y alegría. 

P- Y ahí llegan los novio!! Un aplauso para ellos!!

Jane y fandral entraron sonriendo como dos reyes en una ceremonia importante. Saludaron y se dirigieron hacia su mesa para sentarse y comenzar el banquete. Entonces todos comenzaron los brindis,primero fue el padrino,seguido de las damas de honor junto con familiares y amigos de la pareja,todos pensaron que ya habían acabado pero una copa golpeaba llamando la atención y todos giraron para ver quien mas quería hablar.

L- Oh una boda estupenda y hermosa si.. llena de opulencia y falsedad. Hoy se celebra la unión de dos garrapatas,dos buitres sin sentimientos los cuales no dudaron en usar y aprovecharse de un hombre de buen corazón,el cual creyó en ellos,les brindo su amor y amistad mientras ellos se reían de el. Le robaron cada centavo de su herencia y hasta su empresa cuando el pasaba por uno de sus peores momentos en la vida,y no dudaron en humillarlo,golpeándole en el corazón y abandonándolo en la misera,solo y dolido, orillándolo a una mala vida de excesos y depresión. Pero saben.. se lo agradezco,ahora ese magnifico hombre resurgió de sus cenizas como ave fénix y yo tengo el placer de estar a su lado y amarlo como se merece. A si que.. ojala el futuro les cobre todo lo pasado. Chin chin!! - todos se quedaron de piedra mirando a loki mientras hablaba,pero mas sorpresa fue cuando reconocieron que,el hombre a su lado era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Thor Odinson,sonriendo feliz y encantado mientras entrelazaba su mano con el moreno a su lado.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio mientras loki y thor sonreían brindando con sus copas,los novios estaban en blanco,sin saber que hacer o decir. Mucha gente se giro hacia ellos con mala cara y otros no entendían que pasaba,pero thor y loki no se quedaron para ver que ocurriría no,ellos se retiraron a su hogar felices y de la mano.


	9. Final

5 años después..

L- Thor ¿les pusiste suficiente comida a hell y vall? No quiero que se peguen toda la noche maullando por comida,sabes que los vecinos se quejaran.

T- Tranquilo amor,tienen mucha comida y mucha agua para pasar bien la noche,no te preocupes mas. 

L- Si lo se,pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que nada malo les pase a mis bebés,sabes que hell suele escapar y deambular por ahí,y vall la recogimos de la calle siendo tan chiquita,no quiero que salga y se pierda.

T- Me asegure de que todo estuviese bien cerrado con llave y las persianas bajadas para que no puedan salir por ningún sitio. Jeje aun recuerdo cuando la encontramos hace 3 años,tan pequeña y sucia que estaba,y lo que le costo a hell aceptarla.

L- Oh si,ese celosito pensó que dejaríamos de quererlo. Tan tontito,menos mal que vall supo ganárselo y ahora son inseparables. 

T- Quien nos viera.. 5 años han pasado desde que te encontré,desde que tú y hell me salvaron. Y ahora miranos,dos años desde que me dijiste si y coloque ese hermoso anillo en tu dedo. - thor beso la mano de loki mientras este sonreía sonrojado.

L- Aww mi amor,no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte a mi lado. Vamos,tenemos una reserva hecha y si llegamos tarde nos quitaran la mesa.

La cena transcurrió tranquila,entre caricias amorosas y bellos recuerdos. 

T- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te traje aquí en una cita..

L- Estabas tan nervioso que pensé que te daría un infarto. - loki reía recordando como thor sudaba mientras le invitaba a entrar al restaurante. - pero fue una cita muy romántica,recuerdo el paseo nocturno de vuelta a casa,hacia frio y me dejaste tu chaqueta como un autentico caballero aunque,eso te costo un resfriado jeje

T- Oh cierto,pero tuve al mejor enfermero para cuidarme – sonrió thor con galantería.

Ambos habían terminado de cenar y esperaban el postre tomando una copa de vino,thor noto como loki estaba algo nervioso,la forma en la que arrugaba su ceño indicaba que algo quería decir y no sabia como.

T- ¿Ocurre algo amor? Estás muy callado y puedo ver que algo te ronda la cabeza. - bebió un sorbo de su copa mirando como loki se debatía mentalmente consigo mismo.

Loki le miro a los ojos,acerco su mano a la de thor acariciándola y entrelazando sus dedos,y entonces sonriendo ampliamente se dispuso a hablar.

L- Esta mañana recibí una llamada de la agencia de adopciones,mañana podremos conocer a nuestra o nuestro pequeño angelito – Thor no podía creer lo que loki le estaba diciendo – por fin thor.. después de tanto tiempo,por fin podremos tener nuestra propia familia. - loki sonreía con sus ojos vidriosos apretando débilmente la mano de thor.

T- Es.. ¿es en serio bebé? - thor se levanto arrodillándose frente a loki,sujetando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo con amor infinito - ¡Oh mi amor,estoy tan feliz! Esto merece un brindis,una copa del mejor vino. 

Loki reía mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro,lagrimas de pura felicidad. Desde que se casaron empezaron con los tramites de adopción,pero hasta ahora solo habían recibido negativas pero ahora por fin les concedieron su oportunidad.  
Thor lo abrazo con entusiasmo levantándolo y dando vueltas con el en sus brazos.

T- Te amo tanto loki,me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo – lo beso mientras con sus caricias limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro. - ¡por fin seremos papas!

L- Oh mi vida,yo también te amo con locura y soy tan feliz de poder crear una familia junto a ti. No puedo esperar a mañana para tenerlo o tenerla con nosotros,mimarle,consentirle.. soy tan feliz thor. - le sonreía con pura felicidad mientras miraba esos ojos azules llenos de felicidad. Sin duda tubo suerte de encontrarlo.

Esa noche el vino no fue la única manera de celebrar,cuando llegaron a su apartamento,entre besos y caricias recorrieron todo el pasillo hasta el dormitorio,donde hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Cuando thor despertó estaba solo,se coloco la bata y camino buscando a loki por la casa encontrándolo parado en la puerta del que seria el cuarto de su hijo o hija.

L- ¿Crees que le agradara el cuarto..? - thor miro con cariño el cuarto que habían decorado hace años y que por fin seria usado.

T- Claro que si amor,tiene todo lo que un pequeño podría desear. Vamos,tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la agencia. 

L- Si,vamos. No quiero llegar tarde,ya estoy muy ansioso jeje

Se arreglaron lo mas elegantemente posible,desayunaron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de adopción. Fueron recibidos por natasha,quien en todo este tiempo les había ayudado con todos los papeleos de adopción.

N- Bien,estos son los documentos con los datos. Se llama Hela y tiene 9 años,es muy inteligente pero a su vez es muy tímida y le cuesta un poco abrirse a los demás,pero una vez que te coge confianza es un autentico amor.

L- ¿Cuándo vamos a poder conocerla y llevarla a casa? - loki estaba nervioso,esperaba ya poder llevársela con ellos.

N- Tranquilo loki,si todo va bien y hela se siente cómoda con vosotros,hoy mismo podrían llevarla a casa.

T- ¡Eso es fantástico! - Thor abrazo emocionado a loki mientras ambos sonreían emocionados..

Pasaron a la sala de juegos,donde tendrían que convivir una hora con hela para conocerse y congeniar.

T- Hola hela,mi nombre es thor y el es mi marido loki. Es un gusto poder conocerte. - dijo thor formal,estaba nervioso y no sabia como actuar,no quería asustarla.

L- Eres preciosa hela – dijo loki mientras se agachaba colocándose a su altura. - oh que peluche mas bonito,por lo que veo,¿te gustan los gatos no? - hela estaba cabizbaja,apenas los habia mirado,se concentraba en el peluche que sostenía entre sus brazos. Pero afirmo la pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza.

T- Pues nosotros tenemos dos hermosos gatitos,se llaman hell y vall y estoy seguro que mueren por conocerte. - hela enseguida levanto su rostro con sorpresa y alegría,sus ojitos verdes brillaban de ilusión al nombrar a los felinos.

H- A fenrir también le gustan los gatitos.. - tanto loki como thor se miraron intrigados mientras hela volvía a entristecerse y loki la abrazaba amorosamente.

La hora paso rápido,la niña se relajo enseguida y estuvieron jugando y riendo todo el rato. Hasta que nat les dijo que la hora había acabado,tenían que firmar todos los papeles para terminar el tramite de adopción.

N- Bueno,solo les quedaría por firmar el último documento y ya podrán recoger a hela para llevarla a su nuevo hogar.

L- Um.. un momento,aquí pone que hela tiene un hermano. - loki miro con preocupación a nat,tal vez fenrir era su hermano y por eso cuando lo nombraba se entristecía y si eso era así..

N- Si, se llama fenrir y tiene 4 años. Pero como ust.. - loki no dejo que terminara la oración cuando,indignado,protesto. No quería ser el culpable de separar a dos hermanos.

L- Pensé que a los hermanos no los separaban – loki frunció el ceño indignado y thor coloco su mano en el hombro,dándole un pequeño apretón para relajarlo. 

N- Bueno,indicaron que querían solo a un niño, cuando hela y fenrir llegaron al orfanato,hela tenia 6 años y fenrir apenas cumplía 1 añito. En estos tres años hemos intentado darlos en adopción conjunta,pero nadie quiere adoptarlos en pareja,rechazaban la adopción cuando les decíamos que no podíamos separarlos. Por eso,final mente decidimos hacerlo,para así poder brindarles una oportunidad.

L- Pero eso es injusto para ellos,son hermanos y .. - thor se levanto de golpe interrumpiéndolo.

T- ¡Nos llevamos a los dos! - grito thor con firmeza – los adoptaremos juntos.

N- ¿Qué? - nat estaba anonadada y loki inmensamente feliz. 

L- ¿De verdad..? oh amor.. ¡eres el mejor! Y si,adoptaremos a los dos,queremos a los dos.

Loki terminaba de poner el glaseado cuando hela entraba corriendo seguida de fenrir.

H- ¡Momi escondenos! - gritaba hela emocionada mientras fenrir jadeaba por correr.

T- Jo jo jo ¡no podrán huir de mi!! ¡¡Voy a encontraaarloooos!! - gritaba thor por el pasillo. 

F- ¡Corre momi,nos va a pillar! - loki sonreía viendo como sus hijos buscaban desesperados un escondite mientras su papa los buscaba por la casa. 

L- En el cuarto de la limpieza corran,yo despistare a papa. - les dijo loki mientras les guiñaba el ojo y justo cuando cerraban la puerta,thor entraba a la cocina.

T- Hola amor,¿no habrás visto por aquí a dos pequeños granujillas? - le dijo mientras se acercaba a el abrazándolo por la cintura y besándolo apasionadamente. Loki correspondió el beso gustoso y se rio por la forma en que thor los había llamado.

L- Hum.. no me suena de haberlos visto. ¿miraste en el jardín? O tal vez en su casa árbol con hell y vall.. - entonces ambos sonrieron al ver de reojo como la puerta se abría lentamente mostrando dos pares de ojos curiosos. 

T- Vaya.. juraría que habían venido corriendo hacia aquí. Bueno,como no están.. el pastel sera todo para mi. 

H y F- ¡NOOOO! - gritaron los niños mientras salían del escondite.

T- ¡JA! Les pille,les dije que les cogería. - reía thor mientras los alzaba a ambos en sus brazos. - ahora,deben lavarse las manos para poder comer la tarta.

Los dos corrieron hacia el baño mientras loki volvía a abrazar a thor y lo besaba con ternura y amor. 

L- Ah.. nuestro fenrir ya cumple 7 añitos y nuestra hermosa hela con 12.. crecen tan rápido thor - loki apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido,disfrutando el perfume varonil que este desprendía y thor acerco a un mas su cuerpo al de loki en el abrazo.

T- Si,ya es todo un hombrecillo y hela es una niña tan hermosa pero sobretodo inteligente. Sin duda los hemos hecho bien jeje.

L- Si,oh el otro día se le callo una notita de amor del bolsillo a hela jaja,se puso tan colorada y.. em.. thor,¿amor estas bien?

T- ¿Quien es loki..? nadie es digno de acercarse a mi niña. - loki no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando vio la cara de thor,tan celoso y protector.

L- Te amo thor – le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

T- Yo también te amo loki – thor se acerco,abrazándolo mientras lo besaba de nuevo,suave y profundamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y aquí acaba todo! espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por leerla.


End file.
